<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Can Be Us by Your_Twisted_Enemy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727135">We Can Be Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Twisted_Enemy/pseuds/Your_Twisted_Enemy'>Your_Twisted_Enemy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Twisted_Enemy/pseuds/Your_Twisted_Enemy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief glimpse into a stray moment in Wanda and Vision's time in Scotland. </p>
<p>Takes place between Captain America: Civil War and The Avengers: Infinity War</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff &amp; Vision, Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Can Be Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is somewhat influenced by the song "Heroes" by David Bowie. I recommend listening to that or seascape for background.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a feeling of liberation as Wanda’s auburn hair was whipped about by the winds coming off the Bay of Cruden, the lush hills of the Scottish Highlands to her back as she stood near the shoreline. This spot in Whinnyfold, just outside the town of Aberdeen, had become a safe haven; a place where she could just be Wanda and forget the events of the last few years. It was almost as if they never happened. Her world, for once, was at peace. As she inhaled the salty sea air, the tension between her shoulder blades disappeared. This was absolute peace. The only thing that could make this better was music. She shoved her hand into her sweater and pulled out her cell phone, making quick work to find the song she had in mind: “Heroes” by David Bowie. As the opening notes of the song played Wanda held her arms out and breathed in, filling her lungs with the fresh, sea air. For the first time in a long time, she was truly happy. She was truly free from her grief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wanda</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” The sound of Vision’s voice broke whatever trance the mixture of the Scottish scenery and David Bowie’s voice had on her. She turned her back to the bay and looked at the synthezoid being, who looked more human in that moment, as he set up a blanket for the pair. Wanda had not been used to seeing the vibranium body with its disguise; the blond hair and pinky pale skin speckled with freckles made him blend in perfectly with the local inhabitants. It was a different sight, but a sight that still filled her stomach with butterflies regardless. A small smile crossed her features as her green eyes met his more human-like blue eyes, the butterflies that plagued her demanding attention as they fluttered about her stomach. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Join me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was laughter as the two enjoyed the scenery and each other. There was hope that, one day, they could be a normal couple. She could lay in his arms as the late summer sun began its descent  and the stars appeared over the waters of the North Sea. She could feel a warmth she never thought she would feel. And, for just a moment in time, they weren’t heroes; they were just two people in love. They were two people who shared kisses and verses of Robert Burns poems that spoke of love and longing, they were poems that spoke to Wanda’s soul. In between verses of red, red roses and woodlarks, Wanda looked to the bay. In the last lights of the day she spotted two dolphins playing in the distance. A small smile came to her features as one of them breached the water, breaking the surface only to land back in it with a terrific splash. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I could swim like a dolphin can swim.” Even though there was a smile on her face, her tone betrayed her; she was sad. She was longing for the freedom afforded to the marine creatures. Especially faced with the fact that their day would soon be coming to an end and so would this brief time together. And though it had just been one day, a simple, sunny day that was just a mere moment in the grand scheme of things. There had been nothing but joy and laughter. And, more importantly, there was love.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>